


[This Isn't] The End

by Adverant



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Future AU, Heavily Tagged For A Reason, Help Name Main Character?, Hurt/Comfort, I don't remember her full name, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry emotions, If You Need Tissues I Have Some, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, MollyWasThere, Song Prompt Was Sad, Those are spoiler tags, Warning again Character Death, You WILL hurt from this story, You might cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are given a little surprise- more surprise to Mark than either of them. A beautiful baby girl for them to care for, together of course. Their Septiplier shippers would be wild, if they even knew the two were together, which was to Jack's decision to not be open about it. Things wont go as planned... And their baby girl will be put through some of life's hardest and most unfair trials...</p><p>If you don't want plot spoilers, don't look up the song >w></p>
            </blockquote>





	[This Isn't] The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salem_the_sail_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/gifts), [razzaraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/gifts), [irlShiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlShiro/gifts), [asimpleword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/gifts), [QueenTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/gifts), [Amerild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/gifts), [Elgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgan/gifts).



> This is as a gift to my inspirations here (who somehow got me to ship Septiplier with their amazing writing), it will be a multichapter story and probably pretty long and suspenseful. I'll try not to bore you.

Mark ran his fingers through his hair and let out a hiss of displeasure. "I wish you'd- you should have told me, Jack." His counterpart sat on the counter across from Mark and let out a quiet laugh, but it was bitter and emotionless. "Gladly would've, had I known. She 'idn't tell me shite, I told ye."

A quiet whine sounded from the living room, both males looking towards that area of the apartment. Jack stared at the back of the couch with furrowed brows and a hard expression in his eyes that Mark couldn't read. Mark looked over at him sadly, and spoke softly, "I'll get 'er." He stood with the creak of the wooden chair he'd sat in as the weight lifted from it, striding to the couch with his mismatched socks sliding on the floor as he went.

Jack watched him with an intensity unbeknownst to them both as Mark leaned over the couch and lifted the tiny bundle of pink blankets and quiet mumbles of complaint from the bed of softness and incense in which the child had rested for a short period of time. The slightest twinkle of a tear glinted in Jack's eye as he watched the dark haired male lift the peachy skinned babe and cooed to her, his dark warm eyes meeting bright amber brown ones in a moment of affection and confusion from both sides that he felt he should not be witnessing.

Jack tapped his fingers with frustration and sudden irritation towards himself, wiping at his eyes with his other hand and grumbling, he looked up to see the man he loved walking over with an expression of unease and hope- a look only Mark could wear well, he knew. He could see the troubled and mixed up feelings that warred with themselves in Jack's gaze, and he felt empathy. His beloved had no warning of this either, he knew.

They would just have to make the best of it, he decided, feeling both uneasy and hopeful as he carted the small bubbling darling towards her real father, though in time he knew it would mean not a difference to her. The expression of panic and surprise on Jack's face as he placed the young girl into his arms was one he wouldn't soon forget.

Maybe only more precious was the scene not a second later that his cold blue gaze turned warm and gentle, watching her back as she studied him curiously. She garbled and mumbled at Jack, loud for her age he thought to himself, and cracked a grin when he spoke saying, "Hey there, lassie." and the baby let out a loud and contagious giggle that Mark and Jack both found themselves chuckling at.

* * *

It had been a few hours since their heartwarming and bonding moment, the baby had gotten tired quickly being as young as she was, and was now napping in her carriage on Mark and Jack's bed. They were sitting on the couch together, Mark on the end and Jack lying with his back to his shoulder, both on their mobile devices.

Mark had posted to Twitter that he wouldn't be posting a second video that day, caught up with a few tasks that had gotten in the way. Jack however had posted his videos earlier that morning- he never missed a day in over five years now, an he wasn't about to start neither. He was in the middle of an ask response on his Tumblr when he felt Mark shift and put an arm around him, making him grumble.

"Alright," he started, catching Jack's attention, "so if we're gonna keep her-" He sat up straight, shocked for a second at the way Mark had phrased what he'd said, pushing his love's arm off him. "Which we focking are!" He stated firmly, and louder than Mark had liked. "Hey- hey," Mark said softly, reaching to put his hands on Jack's shoulders, "that's not how I meant, of course we're keeping her, Jack, I swear." Jack's hurt expression softened and disappeared as he let out a long breath, settling back down on the couch once more to listen.

Mark's gaze flashed with amusement as he watched Jack's quizzical expression studying him as well, " _Since_  we're keeping her," he began carefully, "we need to give her a name." Jack blinked once, then twice, not moving for a moment before moving out of Mark's reach to settle more onto the couch. "We're gon' need the things to proper care for 'er too." Jack added, pulling his phone towards his face again as he started tapping away.

"Well then let's go."

" _What?_ " Jack looked up, surprised at the quick response.

Mark shrugged at his response, shoving his phone in his pocket. "We've got the money for it, she'll be sleeping a few hours, let's get the... uh,  _stuff_  for her." Jack thought on it for a second, then winced inwardly as a thought popped in his head. "Ye should wait, go with Molls 'er somethin'. Society don' take well to single men with children." He pointed out, looking up at Mark with concern.

"Well come with me then." He was confused by the point Jack had attempted to make, trying to figure it through his lover's expression, but Jack gave away nothing. "Mark ye know that wouldn't be better."

Mark frowned at him, he thought they'd gone through this, hell he thought they were  _past_  this. "Jack, we've had this talk. Just come with me;" He leaned forward on the couch and pulled Jack to him in a tight hug, which was soon shared. "We'll pick her out some cute little shoes, and jammies, even little stuffies."

"The lass is too itty for stuffed animals, Mark." Jack pointed out, pulling away slightly. "And what if someone recognizes you- or, both of us for that matter?" Mark sighed at him, yes, it was highly plausible they could be recognized regardless of where they went, but it was their child now, and Mark wasn't going to miss out on this moment for a real milestone memory because of being an internetainer. "Screw it, let's just  _go_ , Jack."

* * *

So that led them here, in a nearby shopping mall. The babe section none the less, mind you, and Jack was irritable and jumpy, watching after every body that neared them in fear that someone knew either of the two of them. "So, we've definitely got enough clothes for her? Are you sure? Will she be teething yet, what if she can't sleep? I don't have any formula at my- sorry,  _our_ , place, we'll need to pick some up too."

Jack looked over at Mark and really studied the fidgety, nervous stance he seemed to be in and felt a pang of guilt and sympathy. "Mark, calm down." He said, slowing to his boyfriend's pace, and rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades to try and comfort the edgy Mark. "What if she get's sick, Jack, I don't know how to care for a sick  _me_ , never mind an infant."

"Isn't there baby NyQuil?" Jack replied cooly, allowing his nervousness to flow out on his breath as he realized that he would need to be the calm one for now, as Mark was clearly incapable of it. Regardless, this comforted only one of his worries, and his love continued on his rant of self questioning.

"Is it bad for them to sleep on their side? What if she suffocates-  _shit_ , Jack we left her home alone what if someone breaks in, what if she's hurt or crying and-" Jack grabbed Mark's shoulder, pulling him to a stop with the shopping cart. "Hey,  _hey_ , Mark. Look at me, you're not looking at me." He watched as Mark slowly met his gaze, fingers still fidgeting away.

Jack placed his other hand over both of Mark's, and squeezed gently. "Christ,  _Mark_ , she's fine. Alright? Let's just finish up and get home, we owe her our time, but not our worries alright? She's a strong independent babe an' she'll kick arse if she needs ta." Mark eyed him warily, likely because of the attempted joke he didn't seem to find funny right now, but proceeded to calm his nerves with a deep breath.

Jack felt gazes on him, and he saw a pair of girls out of the corner of his eye, one younger, watching them and talking quietly. "Just, let's get what we need and leave, okay?" He stood stalk straight, and continued to walk with Mark, who seemed rather confused by the situation. After a while of quiet walking and Mark selfie-ing with a pair of tiny shoes, Jack finally spoke again, with more than just an agreeable statement.

"What about a name? We do still need a name fer 'er, after all." Jack said airily, just touching on a casual subject of speech. He was surprised and frazzled when Mark quickly responded saying, "How about Sam?" Jack shook his head at Mark, crossing his arms and looking warmly towards his lover. "Nah, nothing related to our work. It's not fair to 'er that way, ye know?"

Mark nodded, thoughtful. "Why don't we do a throwing-names-around challenge, like Matthias does those vlog challenges?" Jack paused to consider, then nodded at the suggestion. "Okay. Alright. How's it work?" He asked, looking over at Mark curiously, who then gestured towards him. "Exactly how it sounds, throwing out names until we find one that sticks." Jack nodded, then looked up at the ceiling as they walked in silence for a while.

"Carly?" Jack said suddenly, and Mark grinned replying back. "Or Cassie."

"Cassandre is good, original." He pointed out. "Christa maybe."

"Christina is a sweet name, I don't think with us as parents though that she would lean to that name much."

"How about Keren?" He nodded to Mark. "Sounds bad ass, a little adult though, she's only a kid. Ellie?"

"Video game reference. She hasn't seen more than a first of us, yet." Jack pointed out. "What about Eline?"

"Sounds like a-line I could agree with!" Mark joked, grinning. "Right, then definitely not. If you can make a pun outta it, what could Wade do."

"Fair enough, how about Larissa." Jack glared, "That's a mouthful and a half for a sir of Irish word. Kerry?"

"Kassidy?"

"Kimberly?" Mark made a face, "Stop with the K's, we already made three."

Jack smacked him on the shoulder, "That's inappropriate! Don't make KKK jokes about 'er, she's so too kind hearted!"

"Sure. Fine, how about Jeannine?" Jack rolled his eyes, "Sounds... Victorian. Sounds old. Sounds like that girl from the movie Orphan-"

"Esther! Let's name her Esther, please!" Mark pleaded, laughing. "No! We're not naming her  _Esther_. God Mark. How about Silvana?"

"Original. Yvonne?"

"Old. Roslyn?"

"Classic. Shana?"

"Do not. Abia?"

"Great, thanks." Mark gave him a knowing look before continuing. "Amadi?"

"That's hilarious, Mark, I'm having inner hysteria." Mark looked panicked suddenly and responded quickly, "Shit, really? God man-"

" _No_ , not really, jeezus Mark. Addison."

"Ariela."

"Cute, Audrey."

"Boyish, Everly."

"Avery."

"Ava."

"We could go on like this forever, Mark, but we'd never get this shopping done, Quinn."

"I wouldn't mind that. Harlequin? How about no. Reese?"

"-Es peanut butter cups. Point made. Shop'll close eventually, an' she'll wake up in not too long too. Aria?"

"True... Meet Mark, Sean, and Aria. Sounds like a sitcom or celebrity name. Maisie?"

"Damn rights. Country-girl-esque chick with the gay Asian and Irish doof. Fair enough. Isla."

"Wow. Could not get more home land referential-" Jack glared over at him and protested, "It's Scottish you loser!"

"Whatever, you're the same thing." Mark quipped, the other refusing to look at him after such a comment. "Charlie."

"Cherilynne."

"That's not a name."

"It is if I said it, deal."

"Sure, as if. Tara?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Mark at that. "Another Irish name?"

"Why not, Irish is cute. I hope she picks up your accent and my deep voice, she'll knock 'em dead."

"Pleeease, my accent already made the apocalypse. Aine."

"Bridget."

"...I like that one. Maybe do the original spelling, B-R-I-G-H-I-D? Know what, no. I like the American variant."

"I don't know, maybe we'll make the spelling weird or something. We could."

"We can decide a name when we get home, we got everything?" Jack asked, stopping in the aisle with Mark, who turned to him slightly, poking his glasses frames back into place on the bridge of his nose. "Yup, just need to pick up some formula... oh, and food stuffs- for both dads and kiddo at home." He pointed out, he'd probably pick up Cheez-its to munch over the next few days, as he knew already that the time for an actual breakfast or lunch meal would be unlikely.

They made it to check out with a few glances and a dirty look towards them which Jack absolutely bristled at, and soon were back home. Mark, of course, immediately left everything to the complaining counterpart of Jack and went to their room to check the babe. Sure enough, she was fine, and woke startled at Mark's noise from walking in.

He walked out with her mumbling once more quietly, gripping at his arms. "She's got a lot to say." Jack pointed out, giving them a quick glance over his shoulder as he lifted some things onto the island in the kitchen. He picked up the box for the crib part and nodded to Mark. "C'mon my babes, we got work to do so that beaut can get some real rest."

Mark nodded grinning, then cooed down to the still conversational infant. He followed Jack to their room, and set her down, helping his loved to open the box and pull out the pieces.

* * *

After a long few more hours in the day putting together the crib, changing their new daughter's diaper, and feeding her of course, their child whom still lacked a title of calling lay silently in her crib with a pale green blanket and a pink pillow. She'd been surprisingly quiet for a lot of the time, though her sass when being fed by Mark was unbelievable, who'd passed her to Jack after some frustration. Of course, then, she'd had no arguments.

She knew, Mark had stated exasperatedly to his counterpart, that he was the more lenient one that she could take sass with. Jack of course commented about what she would be like when she grew older, and of course developed speech.  _The terrible two's_ , Mark pointed out, would be a horror of their own for them to deal with.

To which they both decided it was best to not cross that bridge yet and get some rest, and of course, well deserved cuddles after such an odd, long day. "It's weird. Your ex never named her?" Jack shook his head, "She apparently wanted me to, I didn't give her the time of day. Considering, well, moving here I didn't exactly  _have_  the time  _in_  a day to give to 'er." Mark nodded shortly, Jacks head on his chest and fingers buried in his hair as he curled against Mark's side while he held Jack close.

"Fair enough." Mark hummed, the vibration through his chest making Jack shudder. "I love you, Sean." He said softly, kissing the top of said man's head, who smiled softly. The smile was sweet, warm, and affectionate, and his beautiful bright blue eyes looked up at Mark with none of their mischief or amusement, lacking the teasing or sarcasm in his response that he would usually have, he responded with only care.

"I love you too, Mark, you big doofy love of my life." Mark pulled Jack closer with both of his arms wrapped around his shoulders and pressed another soft kiss to Jack's forehead, before drifting into sleep. Jack lay there in his lover's arms for long after said man's breath had evened out with his sleep, guilt keeping him from rest. "I'm sorry, god I'm sorry Mark... I'll never lie to you again, I swear, I'll never,  _never_  lie to you again..."

A tear escaped Jack's eye as soft sobs shook his torso, and he buried his face in Mark's chest. "Ye just... I'll never tell another soul another lie, just give me this..." And with those last mumbled words, out into the world to which only the owner of a pair of small bright amber eyes would ever hear them, Jack allowed himself the forgiveness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what should the baby girl's name be? I thought Bridget was a sweet name for her, but any arguments first? (I don't want a name you guys are gonna hate and keep replacing with something else when you read it, but I could just put [insert name] or [h/n] instead) I prefer you choose from the ones mentioned here.
> 
> And yes, Sean will be called Jack here including by Mark throughout- Jack is generally called Jack by most people (also more recognized by it) so that's how it will be, unless the situation is really serious.
> 
> Thank you again to my inspirations!
> 
> If you don't know them, they are salem_the_sail_boat, razzaraptor, Yurin, elliemarie33, QueenTrickster, Amerild, and Elgan (there are a few more but these are the ones I've had contact here recently so if you're not here hush I still love you like for real <3)  
> -Vera


End file.
